


I'll just look from here

by Demon_Calcifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm bad at tags, Keith and Shiro are childhood friends, Keith isn't good with words, Keith just wants peace and quiet, Like he is so bad, M/M, Slow Burn, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Calcifer/pseuds/Demon_Calcifer
Summary: Keith couldn’t help the kind of guys he was attracted to, the opposite of himself. Open, at ease with words, extroverted, the loud type who loves to laugh and make others laugh and of course tall. Keith knew being just friends with Lance was as far as anything could go. Keith could live with that, if it meant he could see that smile for even just another day longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its my friends bday today (Nov 2) and she is so great. She helps me edit my stories and gives me ideas for transitions when I have trouble, but she threatens me when I try to credit her. Saying she isn't doing anything. But anyway, since it's her bday I asked (begged) her to write me a story and let me post it here. Cal finally said yes so here it is. She is very nervous so please leave comments so I can tell her you guys liked it. She and I have a very similar writing style which is why I love having her read and edit my works.
> 
> So I will say it here and at the end. THIS ISN'T MY STORY, I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO MY EDITOR. Good now she isn't good at short stories so when she finishes a chapter I'll post it here. I have no idea how long it will be so I'm excited to see where this will go. The chapters won't be long but there might be some that are. Idk I'm not writing this

Keith couldn’t help the kind of guys he was attracted to, the opposite of himself. Open, at ease with words, extroverted, the loud type who loves to laugh and make others laugh and of course tall. Keith had dated a handful of guys who fit that description but they all ended up being jerks who used him to experiment or, even worse, cheat on their partner. He never told Shiro why he broke up with his boyfriends, mostly because his childhood friend who was like a brother would try to kill them, and partly because Shiro had enough to worry about on his own. So at the Garrison, when he found out his boyfriend was just curious, Keith naturally beat him to a pulp and just his luck another perfectly loud, gorgeous guy enters the Garrison. He was, physically, everything Keith liked, tall, loud with laughter and made it his goal to be as slick with words as possible. Even if he was only a cargo pilot. But at this point Keith is over trying to find a partner. Even if he ignored all attempts at conversation with the boy it didn’t stop him from having a look or two. Or several, dozen, in one day. 

But it didn’t last long since not a full week later Keith was expelled, some bullshit about forcing the ass into sex. Keith didn’t care, this was his chance to focus on finding Shiro. But as fate would have it that didn’t last long either as in one day he was shot into space (twice), fought an alien horde, formed a giant robot, forced to live with a guy whose smile made his stomach revolt and on top of it all Keith had to process this on like three hours of sleep. His mind wasn’t ready for this. 

So after months, Keith assumed it was months because time got funny in space, he couldn’t ignore how Lance’s smile made him feel. Even if it was the shit eating grin he usually sported in front of Keith because Lance thought he forgot him on purpose. The fact was he was trying not to focus on how seeing that familiar face made his heart skip, Keith was trying to rescue Shiro right now damnit. 

Keith just tried to take things one day at a time, but since he wasn’t very good with words he had no idea how to convey that he wanted to be friends with Lance. And it didn’t help that he picked up on Lance’s self deprecation as he picked Keith apart, that got Keith more riled up than anything else. Seeing a great pilot belittle himself or compare himself to someone else. In Keith’s opinion Lance was a fantastic flyer in his own way, not exactly conventional but it worked for him and he got things done. 

X

Training half the day took quite a toll on one’s body, Keith knew this all too well as he made his way down the hall. Luckily all the rooms were soundproof so no one in their rooms could hear Keith stumble into walls and clipped his shoulder on corners. 

Arriving at his room Keith virtually punched the poor keypad harder than necessary. His room was dark compared to the blueish white light of the rest of the castle. Not bothering to check to see if the door closed behind him Keith stripped on his way to his private bath, and for the umpteenth time since being shot into space was so thankful for the attached bathrooms. His eyelids felt like lead as he put in the specs for his bath, it was nearly instant  as it filled with hot water. It stung and woke Keith just enough not to drown while he scrubbed sweat off his body. But soon his skin adjusted, though he was as red as a lobster around his joints. The heat soothed Keith’s aching muscles and the alien soap smelled vaguely like flowers, sweet but not stifling like the scent of distant rain in the desert. 

Leaning back Keith let himself be soothed by the only luxury he allowed himself, couldn’t get too comfortable when the threat of everything you love being taken or killed loomed over you. Keith missed the desert, sure he had been lonely but the sounds and smells were so rich. Plus seeing the stars that clearly every night made it worth the isolation. Almost. Being with a few close people was like heaven, even if he had to fight and bicker with one of them. Pidge came to him when they needed to talk clinically with someone and Hunk was always coming to him for critique on the recipes he came up with. Even Shiro came to train with him sometimes. It was nice to feel needed. More than nice it was…. Amazing? No, something stronger. But Keith couldn’t think of an appropriate word so he settled on unbelievable. Sighing Keith sunk down letting the water engulf his shoulders, the heat from the water and the darkness behind his eyes was enough to put him to sleep. The whole universe needed Keith, he was an important member of Voltron, the Red Paladin. He was a part of a family again and that spread warmth in his chest that Keith hadn’t felt for a very long time. 

Keith’s mind wandered pleasantly from one thing to the next, like a cloud drifting on a gentle breeze. He thought of his old life, growing up with Shiro, getting into the Garrison, Shiro going missing, finding him, being thrown into the space he loved, fighting for the innocent and not so innocent alike, of smiles and hugs and lazy afternoons. Of his connection to Red and her soothing presence in the back of his mind, how each member made Keith feel loved and like they understood on some level. Keith let go even more, descending further in his one luxury. He was hazily aware of the bath water turning cold but Keith felt so far away, too relaxed to move and Red’s purring from her hanger didn’t help. His thoughts turned to a boy who was tall, tan, loud mouthed, and flirty. Keith wouldn’t deny to himself that he was at minimum physically attracted to the Blue Paladin and at maximum capable of seriously loving Lance. Horrible pick up lines and all. But he wasn’t there yet, Keith didn’t really have a good example of how to love someone more than family, that and romantic feelings were difficult. He’s had them sure but they are so fragile compared to everything else, and putting them in someone else’s hands had never been a good experience for Keith. Back on Earth Keith decided to keep them to himself and just let whatever happened happened, and with Lance that meant just being friends. Keith could live with that, if it meant he could see that smile for even just another day longer. 

As with all things they must end, so to with his luxury. Keith had a vague impression of sound, like someone was calling his name.  _ No, I don’t want to go back. I like it here. _ With a jolt Keith was torn from his dream-like state. His lungs burned, why did they hurt so bad? Then a rush of air filled his chest.   
Keith’s eyes shot open, white blindness, and coughed gasping for breath. A warm hand was rubbing slow circles over his shoulder blades, it did wonders for stabilizing his breathing. Soft murmurs were being whispered in Keith’s ear but he was to preoccupied at the moment to make out the words, but the tone was soft and reassuring. Slowly Keith managed to blink the blindness away revealing he was on his hands and knees on his bathroom floor. Why was he in the bathroom? Wasn’t he just asleep? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the start to a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor apologizes for the short chapter but she is very busy. She promises to try to write more often.

When his breath finally stabilized the hand relocated to his shoulder, was it him shaking or was he being shook? Keith couldn’t focus his eyes, but a voice cut through the downy softness that enveloped his thoughts. 

“Keith, Keith!” The voice sounded worried. “Are you alright? Keith answer me dammit!” Keith could recognize his own name but the initial adrenalin that flooded his system was already ebbing. Causing his eyelids to become heavy once more. “Nonononono, don’t pass out! Don’t die.” Then he was shaking again, more violently than before so it must have been the voice. Annoyed because Keith only wanted to sleep, he pushed out, Keith couldn’t tell how much force he actually mustered but he didn’t care. That’s when a clear meaty thwap of a heavy slap. The sound filled his hears before pain stung across his face. 

All at once the red paladin’s vision came into crisp focus. The smoothed rivets of the floor,  the water pooling around his knees ,the chilling water that plastered his hair to his scalp, and the divided expression of Lance who was kneeling in front of him. 

“Lance?” What was Lance doing here, Keith was sure he had made it back to his own room. But once he spoke the tanned boy looked less upset and more concerned.  _ Wait, _ the small voice in the back of Keith’s subconscious spoke up,  _ you are wet so you have got out of the bath. So right now you’re naked. In front of Lance. Lance is kneeling on your bathroom floor. And you are naked. _ Keith couldn’t stop his mind from running in circles but thankfully Lance broke him out of it. 

“What the fuck man! Trying to drown yourself, are you an idiot?” Drown himself?

“What?” Keith noticed how hoarse his voice had become. 

“What do you mean ‘what’? You are so lucky I was walking by when I was your fucking door still open and came in to check on you!” Lance shook him again, but this time with less force. It almost could be a caring like gesture but Keith chalked that up to him almost drowning and still being so goddamn tired. “Do you know how scared I was seeing you under the water like that.” Lance’s voice had gone hushed, lowering his head for a heartbeat before snapping his head back up, almost cracking against Keith’s chin. 

The two of them just sat there, on Keith’s bathroom floor just staring for what felt like an eternity to Keith. Lance looked like he was searching for something in him but Keith could feel sleep clawing at the back of his mind. He tried to shake it away but ended up shivering instead. And this seemed to bring Lance from his own thoughts, eyes flicking downward before fixing themselves above Keith’s head. If Keith hadn’t been fighting to stay away he might have seen a light dusting of pink spread across his cheeks, but he didn’t. 

“You’re probably tired.” Lance then nodded like he answered his own question. “But first let’s get you dried off.” Lance released his grip and Keith swayed, but only slightly, as Lance grabbed a towel and scrubbed into his hair. 

Keith could only grunt in protest, as his scalp was assaulted, but Lance’s hands were warm and steady and soothing. It only furthered the grasp sleep held on his limbs; turning them to lead. 

“Alright, come on, up.” Lance pulled him to his feet and helped the swaying paladin to his bed. “Man, I’ve had an easier time putting my younger siblings to bed.” Put to bed? Keith wasn’t a child, he didn’t need to be put to bed.  Once sat on his bed the fatigue was almost overwhelming. “Okay, now don’t go to sleep before I find you some clean clothes. I’m not dressing you in your sleep.” Keith only nodded, he’d try his best since Lance was helping him but he couldn’t promise. And the sounds of Lance rummaging around and humming softly were surprisingly comforting. Laying back Keith covered himself with the thin but very warm blanket, still doing his best to fight off the drowsiness. There was something nostalgic about this scenario that Keith couldn’t quite place. The feel of trapped heat, soft humming and mumbling in another language, feeling the pillow smush against his face. 

Keith felt safe. 

And in the wake of realization sleep finally won out, swallowing his senses in blissful numbness. The last thought that floated lazily by was simple, he’d have to thank Lance when he woke up. 

X

The next morning was an easy wake up. No alarm that they were under attack, no Allura pulling a drill first thing. Just Keith, the warmth, and the not hum of the castle as it drifts through space. But the purr from Red that settled in the back of his mind kept Keith from falling back it sleep. She felt worried, Keith would go visit her before morning training, to reassure her that he wasn’t trying to be suicidal. 

Wiggling out from his warm bubble Keith stretched, feeling his muscles ache dully from the previous day's abuse, but the bath did seemed to help quite a bit. Then came the hunt for his clothes, did he even put them into the space wash? Probably not but he could do that after lunch; if there wasn’t an attack by then. Keith decided to keep his pilot suit in his room today just in case. But as he stood the familiar sound a crinkling paper, a note had been placed at the foot of his bed.  

You fell asleep you little shit

Anyway I threw your clothes in the washer so they should

Be done by the time you wake up

P.S. you totally owe me Mullet

Keith couldn’t help but smile, even if Lance complained he always helped everyone. Coran had taken a liking to talking with Lance while they cleaned so Lance got roped into an almost permanent role of cleaning. Lance complained but he always did a good job at whatever he did, it was something to appreciate. 

So Keith pulled his clothes, freshly washed, dressed and made his way down to the Lion hangers. The castle hummed in the distance as it moved through space, a semi sound that was drowned out by you just existing within it. So the soft scuffing of Keith’s boots echoed loudly through the entire hall. It was comforting  this humming silence, it allowed one to think but wasn’t so bad you felt isolated from existence. In the back of his mind Keith felt Red purr, enjoying his contentedness. It was a small notch that place she occupied, something he wasn’t aware was there until she fit into it, not intruding on his thoughts, merely settling around them. 

While Keith was exploring his head hole he came across Coran, who was polishing up some Altean stuff that remained. 

“Hey Coran.”

“Ah Keith my boy, how are you this fine day?” Coran flashed him a smile before continuing with his task. 

“Sore from yesterday but alright.”

“Good good, it’s important to train up your muscles. Just because you are primarily a pilot doesn’t mean you won’t get your hands dirty upon occasion.” That had already been proven true when he counted all the times the team had to be on the ground fighting off Galra soldiers. They were almost always outnumbered and had survived by the skin of their teeth. “But make sure you don’t push yourself too hard huh? Wouldn’t want you to be bedridden.”

“I won’t.” The Altean nodded, satisfied. “Well I promised Red I’d clean out her cockpit so I’d better go before she gets mad.”

“Alright Keith, see you at training.” And with that Keith continued on his way, feeling Red’s excitement at a good scrubbing. He didn’t met anyone else the way down, which wasn’t surprising considering how huge the ship was. Keith only found Pidge when he entered the hanger, they were clicking away on their laptop. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” 

“Working on another mod?”

“Nah,” They stretched, standing. “Trying to extend the cloaking time and make it more efficient.” Keith hummed fishing out a rag and the cleaning glop. It was weird and smelled vaguely like bleach and cinnamon, it was enough to make your stomach turn when it was too strong. 

“Well if anyone could figure it out, you can.”

Pidge threw their arm over their face and leaned back, being an over dramatic little shit. “You flatter me darling.” They slapped a terrible impression of a southern belle over the words. Keith could only roll his eyes. 

“You’re incredulous.” Pidge scrunched their nose up, it was cute.

“I don’t know if you’re using that word quite right.” Keith shrugged. 

“Doesn’t really matter my short friend.” Now Pidge’s face settled into glassine disdain. 

“Call me short again and I’ll put you down.” Keith couldn’t quite keep his laugh in check, he chuckled. 

“You can try you little shit.” Pidge joined in throwing a false punch before settling back into their perch, continuing their work. And Keith entered Red enjoying the companionable silence. 

Keith decided this was a going to be a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISN'T MY STORY, FULL CREDIT TO MY EDITOR WHO WAS TOO NERVOUS TO MAKE HER OWN ACCOUNT
> 
> Please leave a comment and I will relay them to her, she is the type who lives off of feedback.


End file.
